New Student
by ZabimaruXZangetsu
Summary: Basically this is a love story between Shogo and Shinji set during their program. What would happen if they teamed up and had feelings for each other. Based off of a gifset with the link in the AN at the beginning of the story. AU sorta. R&R so I know how I did!


AN: So this is going to be a long story and it is based off of a gifset that my Shogo in my BR RP group made. ladydynamitez . tumblr post/ 35438747127/ battle-royale-au-a-well-known-15-years-old Just take out the spaces if you wanna see it! Anyway, that's what this is based on! Review and tell me what you think pretty please?

"Talking"

**Thoughts**

_Dream_

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Royale

* * *

"Yo Mim, look at the new guy," Yutaka Seto, Shinji Mimura's best friend tapped him on the shoulder, halting his mental calculations of when he could meet up with a new girl he was talking to. He looked up and saw a tall man walking into the room. He had to be at least six feet tall with a shaved head and very neatly trimmed stubble on his face. Shinji could also see scars around his left eye. **Damn wonder how he got those.**

The new student turned to him and gave him a smirk before he looked forward again and sat at a seat near the window one seat and one row to his left, close enough for Shinji to talk to him but not discreetly. "Whoa, did you see those scars Mim?! And he looks like he should be in college, not ninth grade!" Yutaka once again interrupted his inner musings with his panicked exclamations.

Shinji scowled at Yutaka, trying to look and sound indifferent, and said, "So what? He's probably just another Yankee, ignore him. If he tries to start something I'll handle it." In all truth, Shinji was curious about the new student. He didn't even know the kid's name but he felt like he should. Something attracted him to the other student. **I'm probably just being nosy, there's no way I would want to know about him for any other reason. **But for the next five minutes, until the teacher came in, Shinji stared at the new student wishing for the man to turn around and talk to him. **At least introduce yourself asshole.**

"Crap, teacher's here, I'll talk to you more about this later Mim," Yutaka said and quickly scampered to his seat a few in front of Shinji. Shinji blinked in confusion a few times at Yutaka saying he needed to continue talking to him. He had been too busy gawking at the new student to pay attention to what he thought was just the shorter boy rambling.

"Quiet down everyone, I know, I know, today is an exciting day because we have someone new in our class. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" the teacher had come in and stood in front of the class. He motioned for the new student to come up to the front of the class. Shinji heard the exasperated sigh from the other man as he stood up and strutted up to the front of the class.

The man's walk displayed his confidence and he turned around to face the class with his hands shoved in his pockets. Shinji was still openly examining the man, sizing him up so to say. The man's face was mature but undeniably attractive, he had a scowl on his face and his eyes were narrowed, obviously he did not like being put on display for everyone to see. The man's facial hair also added to his mature look but it was very flattering on him. The guy suddenly spoke, "Name's Shogo Kawada. Came from Kobe, got held back a year for a reason I'm not tellin'. Is show and tell over now?" Shogo Kawada's voice was deep and husky, it sounded raspy, almost like a smoker's voice. Shinji was slightly taken aback by his harsh words.

Shinji continued to eye Shogo as he walked back to his seat and plopped down into it ungracefully. "Um, well… If you need some help with finding anything or something like that… Shinji Mimura, you will help Kawada with anything he may need," Shinji had ignored the teacher until he heard his own name being called and he looked up with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Shinji asked dumbly as he looked back and forth between Shogo and the teacher. The man's smirk was back on his face as he turned back to look at him and Shinji felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. Shinji felt his face heat up slightly and a tingling feeling in his stomach when Shogo winked at him. Shinji had to force himself to look at the teacher instead of the new student.

"Now class, let's begin," the teacher began and started their lesson. No matter how hard Shinji tried he couldn't focus on the board and his eyes kept making their way to Shogo Kawada.

* * *

A tall, broad man lazily made his way towards Shiroiwa Junior High School from his apartment quite a few blocks away. He had a lit cigarette held up to his mouth and was taking a drag of it when he noticed a group of boys, about five of them, all laughing and running along the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road. He silently observed them, not really concerned with them but it kept his mind off of other things.

Shogo Kawada took the cigarette out of his mouth and slowly exhaled the smoke. "Yo Mim, hurry it up! We are going to be late if you keep fantasizing!" Shogo heard one of the guys shout with a laugh at the end. They all seemed really close and it almost brought a smile to his face.

"Yeah yeah! I'm just thinking, not fantasizing! Unlike you guys, I don't have to fantasize about girls, I get to experience them!" Another voice shot back. Shogo glanced over and saw one of the guys was a little bit behind the other, nowhere near far enough to cause them to be late though. Suddenly the guy shot off in a sprint, pushing through the group and causing them all to stumble. "Come on then!" the guy mocked and continued on at his pace. The rest of the group looked at each other after they righted themselves and took off after the other guy, laughing loudly and some shouted about how he was cheating and he got a head start.

Shogo shook his head and calmly continued to his new school. He tossed away his cigarette and stomped on it with the toe of his shoe when the school came into view. He walked into the office and gave them his paperwork and got directions to his class, ninth grade class 3B. He cursed but then shrugged when he heard the bell ring. He quickly found his class room; luckily the teacher wasn't there yet, when he heard a familiar name. "Yo Mim, look at the new guy," a short guy with bush hair and buck teeth said loudly. He frowned, he hated having attention on him and being the new kid, he was bound to be the center of attention.

On his way to his seat, Shogo looked at the guy 'Mim'. Shogo smirked at the other boy before he chose a seat near the window. **Teasing this guy will be fun, only an idiot would miss the looks he's giving me. He's probably gay, too bad for you Mims, I don't swing that way. Gotta admit though, he's attractive for a guy. **Shogo had to keep the smirk off his face when he heard everything 'Mim' said. **Yeah, sure you'll handle it kiddo. **

Shogo scowled when the teacher walked in and noticed him. **Here we go… **

"Quite down everyone, I know, I know, today is an exciting day because we have someone new in our class. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" Shogo sighed; he knew the teacher was talking about him.

Shogo felt eyes on him and he rolled his own eyes and heaved himself out of the desk. **Sorry, not interested in being the star in all these brat's fantasies later on tonight. **Shogo glared at the sea of students with various looks on their faces: awe, shock, worry, and anger. Shogo noticed 'Mim's' awed face and had to repress his smirk. **Does the kid not realize the way he's starin' at me? Oh well, sorry to burst your bubble Mims. **"Name's Shogo Kawada. Come from Kobe; got held back a year for a reason I'm not tellin'. Is show and tell over now?"

Shogo noticed Mim's eyes widen and a scowl made its way onto his face. **Why's the kid so shocked? I don't look like the nicest guy in the world. **Shogo shrugged and went back to his seat. He threw himself into the seat and half-ass paid attention to the teacher saying Shinji Mimura would help him if he needed. Shogo snorted but did not acknowledge the teacher's words. **Class has started Mims pay attention to the lesson and not me damn it. ** Shogo grumbled. He could feel eyes on the back of his head but after a few minutes he gave up his mental demands for it to stop and tried to focus on the lesson.

* * *

Shinji got up out of his seat and stretched when the bell rang for lunch. He noticed that he hadn't paid any attention to his lessons because his focus was completely on the new student. Shinji found himself mentally interrogating him about everything from his scars to what his hobbies are. Shinji strode lazily to the cafeteria and bought his food. He plopped back down at his group's usual lunch table and calmly started eating his food. He scanned the cafeteria and saw Shogo being eyed murderously by everyone member of the 'Kiriyama Family' except for Kiriyama himself. He was just staring emotionlessly at Shogo.

Shinji felt a wave of protective possessiveness wash over him at the looks the Yankee group was giving him. **They better not try anything or I'll kick their asses. **Shinji glared and snarled at the group when Ryuhei Sasagawa walked up to Shogo and started making an ass out of himself. Shinji was about to go over there and chew the gang member a new one when Sasagawa suddenly walked back to his own table looking like a kicked puppy. Shinji glanced at Shogo and saw the man looking at him with a raise eyebrow. Shinji hadn't noticed that he had stood up during the short exchange. Shinji felt somewhat embarrassed and sat back down in his seat when he saw a lot of eyes on him. **What the fuck was that Mimura? You were seriously about to go over there and pick a fight with Ryuhei Sasagawa for the new kid! And why the fuck are you so obsessed with him? It's not like he's a hot chick, you shouldn't be staring at him this much. But he is attractive… I wonder… No! What the fuck? I need to get laid. **Shinji grumbled and promised himself he would stop thinking about the attractive new student.

"What was that all about Mim?" Shuya Nanahara asked almost to spite him. He was raising his eyebrows and looking between him and Shogo who had pulled out a cigarette and was smoking it. **He smokes? That's hot… Wait no. Is that even allowed? **Shinji shook his head quickly to banish that thought from his head. "Mim?" Shuya asked again.

"Hm? It's nothing," Shinji tried to shrug off his group's suspicious looks by acting nonchalant. "Really, nothing," Shinji said again when his friends continued to give him weird looks.

"You seem to have taken an interest in Shogo Kawada. Do you know him somehow?" Hiroki Sugimura questioned quietly. He was the only one in the group not looking at him accusingly. He just had a look of honest curiosity on his face.

"I haven't taken a fucking interest in him. I was just looking out for him like the teacher told me to!" Shinji defended.

"Yeah, sure. You never listen to the teacher Mim. Do you want to have sex with him?" Yutaka asked suddenly.

Shinji turned wide eyes onto Yutaka and stared at his best friend for a few seconds. "Do I want to have with him? What the hell kind of question is that Yutaka?! I'm not gay!" Shinji growled out indignantly. He glared at his table, even at Yoshitoki Kuninobu who had not even said anything, murderously.

Yutaka laughed nervously at being subjected to Shinji's death glare. He looked down at the lunch table with a guilty look on his face and mumbled, "I was just kidding Mim. We all hear about your sex escapades enough to know that you are completely straight."

Shinji looked at Yutaka with his eyebrows raised and an open mouth, not knowing what to say. **Shit Yutaka looks really sad but fucking shit! Don't accuse me of being gay because I'm not! **Shinji grumbled and looked away from Yutaka. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "Just whatever guys. You all know I'm not gay, I'm just making sure that new guy doesn't end up with the Kiriyama gang or something like that," Shinji made up an excuse.

"Oh yeah, totally Mim. Kawada looks like he can take care of himself anyway," Shuya said. He just wouldn't let it go, would he?

"Whatever," Shinji grumbled and slouched back in his seat, signaling the end of the conversation. Shinji's eyes went down to focus on his food that he hadn't really touched but he kept thinking about Shogo. Shinji looked up to see him again but he was gone. **Did he go outside? **Suddenly Shinji stood up from the table and went outside to the courtyard.

Shinji looked around for a few minutes for Shogo and found him leaning against a tree still smoking. Shinji debated on whether to approach him but the decision was made for him when Shogo called out, "You following me kid?" Shinji furrowed his brows and looked around for a second until he realized Shogo was talking to him. Shogo didn't give him any time to speak and continued, "Listen, it's nice of you to want to take care of me as Teach put it but I don't need your help. I do better on my own." Shinji's mouth dropped open and he gawked at Shogo until he heard the bell ring and Shogo comment, "Time to get back to class kiddo." Shinji left without looking back at Shogo.

Shinji was appalled. He didn't think Shogo would be that rude to him when he only wanted to help. Shinji grumbled and went back to the classroom, trying and failing to not think about Shogo for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Shinji moaned as a mouth attacked his own, the other person growled against his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. Shinji opened his mouth and coaxed the other's tongue into his mouth. His tongue curled around the other tongue, rubbing against the other's wet appendage. Shinji wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pushed their faces harder together. The other placed their hands on his hips and began to massage his hips lightly. Shinji pulled away and looked at the other. Shogo Kawada smirked at him and started kissing along his jaw while one of his hands traveled down to cup his already hard cock. Shogo's hand rubbed his hard length through his basketball shorts teasingly while he kissed up to Shinji's ear. Shinji moaned louder when Shogo started to nibble on his ear and Shogo moaned back at him in response. "You're so sensitive Shinji," Shogo teased and dipped his hand into Shinji's pants._

"_Shut up… It's all your fault you prick," Shinji said airily. He panted harshly while he tried to calm his breathing. Shinji brought his left hand up to his mouth and bit into his knuckles to stop the noises coming out of his mouth. Shinji shivered when Shogo started to kiss down his body. _

"_No. Let me hear you Shin," Shogo growled and grabbed Shinji's hand from his mouth. He pinned the hand on the bed and looked firmly at Shinji. "Don't make me cuff your hands to the bed posts Shin. Don't try to hide your moans again," Shogo commanded. He smirked and let go of Shinji's hand to continue kissing down Shinji's body. Shogo kissed down Shinji's neck and his hands moved to pinch and twist at Shinji's nipples, causing the boy under him to moan and writhe. Shogo continued his treatment of the hard nubs while he continued to kiss; lick; nip at Shinji's body._

"_Shogo, oh god please. I want to suck you," Shinji whined and dug his feet into the mattress, arching into Shogo when he kissed his lower abdomen near his hard and throbbing cock. Shogo stopped his oral exploration of Shinji's body and moved up to place a light kiss on his lips. "Please," Shinji begged against Shogo's lips._

"_Shinji… Are you sure? You don't have to," Shogo asked. He let his forehead rest against Shinji's and panted against his lips. Shogo stared into Shinji's eyes. They both saw lust and affection in each other's eyes._

"_I'm sure and I want you to fuck me. Shogo… I love you please, I love you," Shinji said against Shogo's lips. He looked at the man above him and wrapped his arms around Shogo's neck and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Shogo's neck._

_Shogo hugged him back just as tightly. "Shin…" Shogo started but trailed off. Shogo shook his head and pulled away from him slightly. He smiled at Shinji before he flipped them so Shinji was on top. "Do you have any lube?" He asked._

_Shinji looked down at Shogo and flushed. He had never been on top when they fooled around and Shinji felt that he had so much control. It was hot. Shinji nodded but did not move to get it or even point to it, instead he moved his hands along Shogo's body, feeling the big muscles under his fingers. Shinji shifted and accidentally rubbed their cocks together. He let out a gasping moan and heard a groan from Shogo. Shinji continued to rub their cocks together and massage Shogo's muscles for a few minutes before he moved and grabbed the lube from the top drawer of his bedside table. He gave the lube to Shogo before he turned himself so his face was near Shogo's cock and Shogo had a good view of his ass._

_Shogo watched Shinji throughout it all, entranced by the way he was acting now that he got some control. Shogo quickly uncapped the lube and poured some on his fingers. He rubbed his lubed up fingers along Shinji's puckered entrance before he inserted his pointer finger into the hot hole. "Fuck Shin, you gotta relax, I can't move my finger," Shogo said and started to wiggle his finger inside Shinji's entrance._

"_Sorry…"Shinji apologized before he grabbed the base of Shogo's cock and stroked him for a moment. Shinji stuck his tongue out and licked the top of the head one time. He crinkled his nose at the flavor before he wrapped his lips around the head. Shinji sucked lightly and ran his tongue over the head of Shogo's cock._

_Shogo threw his head back and moaned loudly. He moved his finger in and out of Shinji faster now, preparing him for another finger. "Shinji…" Shogo moaned and had to keep himself from thrusting up into his mouth and rushing his preparation of Shinji._

_Shinji moaned around his cock head before he started to bob his head up and down Shogo's cock. Shinji wiggled his ass slightly when he didn't feel stretching anymore, signaling for Shogo to add another finger. Shogo took the hint and added another finger into his ass and slowly began to scissor him while Shinji started bobbing his head faster and going farther down each time. "Fuck," Shogo moaned he was started to become frantic as he began fucking Shinji with his fingers._

_Shinji moaned louder and swallowed Shogo's cock all the way to the base burying his nose in Shogo's neatly trimmed pubic hairs. Shinji suddenly let out a scream when Shogo added his third finger into Shinji's hole and stabbed into his prostate. Shogo let out an answering moan and began to thrust his cock in and out of Shinji's mouth. Shogo stretched his fingers out as much as possible and continued to push and pull them in and out of Shinji as fast as he could. Shinji gagged on Shogo's cock and pulled his mouth away from it to cough and wipe the spit away from his mouth. _

"_Shogo, I'm ready," Shinji moaned and thrust his ass back against Shogo's fingers, moaning wantonly. Shogo nodded and took his fingers out of Shinji's ass. He flipped them again to where he was on top of Shinji. He swooped down and captured the younger man's lips with his own. Shinji tried to deepen the kiss but Shogo pulled away, keeping the kiss short and sweet._

_Shogo smirked at Shinji and grabbed the lube before he moved in between Shinji's spread legs. Shinji wrapped his legs around Shogo's hips loosely and moaned out Shogo's name. "I know Shin, just give me a sec; you are so damn beautiful right now." Shogo said as he stared at Shinji body trying to remember every little detail about him._

_After a few minutes Shinji started to groan and writher on the bed, getting annoyed with Shogo's waiting and pulled Shogo to him, trying to get him inside. "Please Shogo, now," Shinji begged, grinding into Shogo._

"_Alright Shin, calm down and relax, it's going to hurt but I will go slow. If it hurts too bad just tell me to stop and I will," Shogo said as he positioned his hard cock at Shinji's entrance. He rubbed the head along the puckered entrance before he started to slowly push into Shinji. Shinji moaned loudly and fisted the sheets tightly while he tossed his head back and forth at the pain. Shogo on the other hand, moaned in complete pleasure. Shinji was tight, so very fucking tight, and hot around him. Shogo ground his teeth together and gripped Shinji's hips in an iron grip as he tried to keep from just thrusting in and out of Shinji as fast and hard as he could. "F-fuck Shin, you are so tight. Try to relax Shin, relax," Shogo encouraged as he continued pushing into Shinji until he was completely inside his lover._

_Shinji let out a dry sob and panted, trying to get air in his lungs through the pain. He felt Shogo rubbing his hip and stroking his now half-hard cock to try to help him through the pain. After a few moments Shinji felt the pain fade to a gentle throb and just a slightly uncomfortably full feeling and moved his hips back against Shogo._

_Shogo took the hint and slowly pulled his cock out, noticing a little bit of blood before he slowly pushed back in receiving a groan from Shinji. Shogo continued stroking Shinji's full hard cock and started thrusting steadily in and out of his hole._

_Eventually Shinji started to thrust back against him and demanded for Shogo to fuck him harder and faster. Shogo complied, of course, but he had to take his hand off of Shinji's cock to grip both of his hips so he could pull Shinji towards him when he thrust inside. On a particularly hard thrust, Shinji screamed and arched his back. "Hit it again!" Shinji screamed and began to frantically thrust against Shogo and writhe under him._

_Shogo smiled and moved his hips even faster and angled his and Shinji's hips to where he would hit that spot every time. Moans and groans and pants filled the room as the two moved together, each taking and giving pleasure to each other evenly. Shinji groaned and pulled Shogo down into a kiss while they continued their vicious pace. Tongues tangled in Shinji's mouth while Shogo's abs rubbed against Shinji's hard cock, causing him to moan in Shogo's mouth._

_Both men could feel the familiar coiling in their stomachs as they both neared orgasm. Shinji gasped into the kiss when Shogo's hand wrapped around his cock. The double stimulation quickly became too much for Shinji and he ripped his mouth away from Shogo's and arched his back and came screaming Shogo's name. Cum landed on both of their abdomens and Shinji panted, riding out his post-orgasm bliss. Shogo continued to thrust into him, harder and even faster now that Shinji had tightened around his hard dick. Shogo grunted and growled like an animal and bit harshly into Shinji's collar bone. A few more thrusts later Shogo came inside of Shinji with a muffled moan._

_Shogo's whole body went lax and he fell on top of Shinji, not worried about crushing his smaller and younger lover, or about the semen on both of their stomachs. Shinji grunted when Shogo landed on him but did not protest anymore. He felt comfortable with the other male on top of him even if he liked being on top more. After a few minutes Shogo pulled out and rolled off of Shinji but faced his lover. Shinji smiled at Shogo and moved to where he was pressed up against him and his face was near Shogo's. Shogo smirked at him and lifted his face to give him a soft kiss on the lips before he wrapped his arms around Shinji. "I love you Shogo," Shinji whispered._

"_Love you too Shin," Shogo said and kissed him on the forehead, leaving his lips on Shinji's skin._

* * *

Shinji woke with a gasp. He panted heavily and looked around quickly trying to figure out where he was. A second later Shinji realized that he was in his room and it was just a dream. He also realized that he had a very hard problem to deal with in his pants. Shinji sighed and tried to go to sleep and ignore it but quickly realized that wouldn't work. He sat up and began to take care of his problem when he started to think of a certain new student. He tried to think of something else but only thoughts of Shogo came to him and he realized he had already came from thinking of the older man.

That was the first of many nights Shinji fantasized about Shogo Kawada.


End file.
